Anniversary
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Kegiatan Aomine dan Akashi di hari anniversary mereka yang bahkan mereka lupakan. / For AoAka day(05/04/2016)
Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typo, membosankan

* * *

 _ **03 - 05 - 2016**_

Akashi menghempaskan kertas yang ia pegang dengan agak kasar, "Daiki, ayo besok pergi."

Aomine yang sedang memeriksa lembar laporan dari bawahannya membuat raut bingung, "Ada apa Sei? Bukankah besok kau masih harus tetap kerja?"

"Aku bosan. Lagi pula besok tidak ada _meeting_ penting. Besok kau libur kan?"

"Ya. Dan memang kau mau pergi kemana?"

Akashi diam sebentar, "Aku tidak tahu tempat bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu."

Aomine menaruh kertasnya dan menghampiri Akashi. Ia merangkulnya dari belakang, "Kalau kau hanya mau menghabiskan waktu, kita bisa–"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi mencubit lengan Aomine, "Tidak Daiki. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan pergi keluar. Tanyakan pada Ryota tempat yang bagus."

"Ugh, iya," Aomine membalas dengan sedikit malas.

Diambilnya ponsel yang ia taruh di meja dan dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat. Sambil mencari kontak Kise, ia mengambil cangkir kopi yang sempat Akashi buatkan lalu meneguk isinya.

Panggilan tersambung, _"MOSHI MOSHI! AOMINECCHI? ADA APA SSU?"_ –suara Kise yang bisa dibilang keras langsung menyambar sesaat setelah telepon tersambung.

" _Ryota! Kecilkan suaramu!"_ –terdengar suara lain dari seberang sana.

" _Ehehe, gomen Shincchi.. Ah! Aominecchi? Ada apa?"_

"Hah. Aku kira aku akan tuli setelah mendengar suaramu." Aomine mengeluh sesaat. Ditaruhnya cangkir kopi tadi, takut-takut saat Kise teriak lagi ia akan melepas pegangannya pada cangkir itu.

" _Gomen ssu!"_

Aomine mengulum senyum geli. Walau sudah –bisa dibilang–dewasa seperti ini, Kise masih saja berisik seperti SMP dan SMA dulu. "Hei, bagaimana kabarmu dan Midorima?"

" _Baik kok ssu! Aominecchi dan Akashicchi gimana?"_

"Baik juga. Kudengar Midorima semakin sibuk ya?"

" _Ya seperti itu lah ssu. Shincchi jarang meluangkan waktunya untukku ssu,"_ –suara Kise terdengar lemah.

"Hei hei, aku meneleponmu bukan untuk membuatmu sedih,"

" _Ehehe, aku tidak sedih kok~"_

"Hm.. Baguslah. Peker–"

Omongan Aomine terpotong karena tiba-tiba Akashi berdiri di depannya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Dari pandangan matanya, Akashi terlihat seperti menyuruh Aomine cepat-cepat menanyakan tempat yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu dan segera menutup teleponnya.

" _Aominecchi? Moshi moshi? Aominecchi? Masih hidup?"_

"A–a.. Aku masih hidup.. Ekhm." Aomine memperbaiki suara. "Kise,"

" _Hm?"_

"Itu.. Apa kau tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu?"

" _Menghabiskan waktu? Aominecchi mau ngapain ssu?"_

"Besok aku ingin pergi dengan Sei,"

Kise diam sebentar, _"...EEHHHH!? PERGI KEMANA SSU!?"_

" _URUSAI RYOTA! AKU SEDANG BANYAK KERJAAN"_ –terdengar lagi suara lain dari seberang sana.

Sekarang gantian Aomine yang diam sebentar, "..Kise, tolong kecilkan suaramu."

" _E-eh iya ssu.. Jadi? Aominecchi sama Akashicchi mau pergi kemana?"  
_

"Kalau aku tahu ingin pergi kemana, aku tidak harus meneleponmu."

" _...Oh iya ya ssu.."_ –keadaan hening sebentar.

" _Ekhm. Gimana kalau ke taman hiburan?"_

Aomine memandang Akashi. Akashi yang terlihat mendengar, menggeleng.

"Tidak,"

" _Taman?"_

Menggeleng, "Tidak,"

" _Mall?"_

Menggeleng, "Tidak,"

" _Luar negeri?"_

Men–, "Oi! Mana bisa aku pergi ke luar negeri dadakan!" Aomine membuka suara tanpa meminta persetujuan Akashi.

" _Habis yang biasanya dikunjungi couple ditolak semua ssu.."_

"Hah.. Sei tidak suka bila panas-panasan di tempat yang banyak orangnya."

" _Kalau gitu siangnya aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau malamnya, mungkin makan malam di restaurant cukup.."_

Melihat Akashi, "Tutup teleponnya, Daiki." Akashi membuka suara lalu menghempaskan diri di sebelah Aomine.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu terimakasih, Kise."

" _Hm! Sama-sama ssu! Jya Aominecchi~"_

"Ya." –dan Aomine mematikan teleponnya.

"Jadi? Apa malamnya saja kita pergi?"

Diam sebentar, "Sepertinya siangnya aku ingin jalan-jalan di kota."

"Jalan-jalan di kota? Sei, Tokyo itu luas."

"Aku tahu Daiki."

"Memang kau mau beli apa?"

"Baju mungkin? Atau sepatu?"

"..Baiklah, besok kita keluar dengan mobil."

"Hm."

– _Di tempat Midorima dan Kise–_

" _Ne ne_ Shin _cchi_ ,"

Midorima tidak merespon. "Kira-kira kenapa ya Aomine _cchi_ mau ajak Akashi _cchi_ keluar? Tumben banget _ssu_.."

Midorima masih saja diam, "Shin _cchi_?"

Tidak mendapat respon, Kise menyerah, " _Mou!_ Shin _cchi_ kejam!"

Tidak sengaja, matanya melihat tanggalan, " _Masaka_.."

' _Besok aku ingin pergi dengan Sei'_

"Besok kan _anniversary_ Aomine _cchi_ dan Akashi _cchi_ _ssu_.." Kise menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. " _Kami-sama_.. Aku baru tahu Aomine _cchi_ bisa seromantis ini.."

Ia melirik Midorima, "Tidak seperti orang yang di situ. Che." lalu ia keluar ruangan.

Selepasnya Kise pergi, Midorima sedikit menghela nafas. Membetulkan _frame_ kacamata, ia putuskan untuk lanjut mengetikkan beberapa laporan para pasiennya.

...

 _ **04 - 05 - 2016**_

 _ **09 : 00**_

"Sei, kita mau pergi jam berapa?" Aomine mengusap badannya dengan handuk kecil. Ia keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang cukup besar untuk menutupi bagian pinggul kebawahnya.

Akashi menyicipi kuah pada mangkuk kecil, "Bagaimana jika siangan? Pagi ini ayo kita beres-beres rumah." katanya sebelum membuat gerakan memanggil Aomine supaya mendekat.

"Hah? Untuk apa aku mandi sekarang kalau kita akan beres-beres rumah dulu," nadanya mengeluh.

Akashi menuang sedikit kuah, "Kau sungguh malas Daiki."

Aomine menyicipi kuah itu, "Bukannya malas, supaya sekalian tidak usah mandi dua kali saja. Mm, kurasa segini cukup."

"Sesekali membersihkan rumah dengan keadaan segar tak apa kan?" Akashi mematikan kompor. "Dan tolong pakai pakaianmu Daiki."

"Hahh Iya iyaa,"

...

 _ **10 : 25**_

Aomine terlihat tidur telentang di tengah ruangan, "Sei, apa sudah selesai?" ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap Akashi, "Ayo pergi.." nadanya mengeluh.

"Kau tahu? Nadamu sama seperti saat Atsushi meminta makanan."

"Hei! Aku tidak seperti _titan_ penyuka manis itu!" protes Aomine.

– _Di tempat lain–_

"Tat- _chin_ ," panggil Murasakibara.

Himuro menoleh, "Ya Atsushi?"

"Ayo kita ke tempat Aka- _chin_."

Raut Himuro bingung, "Untuk apa?"

"Entah kenapa aku ingin menghancurkan Ao- _chin._ "

" _Maa maa,_ tenang Atsushi.."

– _Back–_

"Ghh.. Entah kenapa aku sedikit merasa dingin," kata Aomine.

Akashi menaruh buku terakhir, "Itu salahmu yang sedari tadi hanya memakai celana panjang lalu sekarang tidur di lantai."

Aomine mengubah posisinya jadi duduk, "Hemat pakaian Sei.."

Akashi memutar matanya bosan, "Terserah apa katamu Daiki." ia berdiri, "Aku mandi duluan, sehabis ini kita pergi."

Dengan agak semangat Aomine mengikuti Akashi, "Yosh!" ia meregangkan tubuhnya, "Akhirnyaa!"

...

 _ **11 : 45**_

Aomine menaruh plastik di kursi belakang mobil. "Sehabis ini ingin kemana?"

Akashi melihat jam dalam mobil, "Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, ayo kita cari tempat makan."

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka memutuskan makan di sebuah _café_ yang cukup terkenal di daerah itu.

Memesan makanan _favorite_ , mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit dengan waktu bersantai juga.

"Daiki, aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian."

"Ingin beli di mana?"

Akashi menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak tahu kalau belum melihat secara langsung."

"Hah.. Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.." keluh Aomine kecil.

"Apa katamu, Daiki?"

"Hah?! T-tidak! Bukan apa-apa! Ahaha.."

...

 _ **15 : 30**_

"Sei, kau ingin pulang dulu sebelum ke _restaurant_?"

Akashi melihat jam, "Ya, sepertinya kita memang harus pulang dulu."

Perjalalanan pulang kurang lebih sekitar empat puluh lima menit karena macet.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka langsung menurunkan barang belanjaan mereka. Cukup banyak untuk ukuran belanja laki-laki, tapi mereka paham betul benda-benda itu pasti mereka gunakan.

"Kau ingin mandi duluan?" tanya Aomine.

"Ya. Tolong taruh sepatunya di rak dan masukkan bajunya di keranjang cucian." Akashi mengambil handuk.

"Hmm." Dan Aomine melakukan apa yang seperti Akashi katakan.

...

 _ **17 : 50**_

"Daiki, kau ingin ke _restaurant_ mana?"

Aomine yang sedang menonton menoleh, "Di mana pun tidak masalah,"

Akashi mengambil tempat di sebelah Aomine, "Aku tidak tahu harus makan di mana. Kau saja yang putuskan."

Mengingat sebentar, Aomine mengambil sebuah majalah dan membuka halamannya, "Bagaimana kalau di sini? Kagami bilang cukup bagus sih."

"Hee, dia pernah pergi ke sini dengan Tetsuya?"

"Hmm, sepertinya sih.."

Akashi membaca bagian itu sebentar, "Baiklah, kita ke sana saja."

"Oke,"

...

 _ **19 : 05**_

" _Are_ , Aomine- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_.."

"Kuroko?"

"Oh, malam Tetsuya."

"Mm, malam Akashi- _kun_."

Aomine melihat sekitar, "Kenapa kau di sini? Tidak dengan Kagami?"

"Taiga- _kun_ sedang ke toilet. Aomine- _kun_ dan Akashi- _kun_ sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Daiki bilang Taiga sempat merekomendasikan tempat ini padanya." Akashi membuka suara.

"Oh.."

"Tetsuya, maaf lama– G–he! Aomine! Akashi!" Kagami yang baru datang agak kaget.

"Apa maksud 'G–he!'mu itu hah." nada Aomine kurang senang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang romantis Taiga. Mengajak Tetsuya ke _restaurant_ seperti ini.. Cukup bagus.." puji Akashi.

"Apa maksudnya cukup bagus itu.. Ah! Bukan itu! Kenapa kalian ada di sini!?"

"Katanya Taiga- _kun_ yang merekomendasikan tempat ini pada Aomine- _kun_?" kata Kuroko.

"Eh?" Kagami sempat berpikir sebentar. "Oh! Majalah itu ya?"

Aomine mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Hee, akhirnya kau bawa Akashi ke sini juga.. Ah, kau sudah memesan Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Belum, aku menunggu Taiga- _kun_."

"Daiki, cari tempat duduk."

"Ah, ya. Sudah ya Kagami, Tetsu!"

"A–a.." Kagami membalas singkat dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Selepas Aomine dan Akashi pergi, Kagami membuka suara, "Mereka sedang merayakan _anniversary_ mereka?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi bila iya aku tidak menyangka bahwa Aomine- _kun_ bisa seromantis itu."

...

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Akashi melihat buku menu.

Aomine mengikuti, "Mm.. _Steak_?"

Akashi mengangkat tangan memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Aomine membuka suara, "Sei,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di hari ini?"

Akashi memandang Aomine, "Aneh? Aku rasa tidak ada yang aneh."

"...Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Aomine mencoba menyingkirkan rasa aneh itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan lain mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Mereka memakannya sambil sesekali membicaakan hal tentang 'mungkin mereka akan membuat reuni dengan para _Kiseki no Sedai_ '.

...

 _ **21 : 06**_

"Daiki,"

"Hah?" Aomine yang sedang menyupir membalas panggilan Akashi.

Akashi melihat jam, "Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh hari ini?"

"..Sei, tadi aku bilang seperti itu kan?"

"Oh ya?"

"Ahh.." Aomine menyerah. "Kau bilang tidak usah memikirkannya."

"Mmm.." Akashi menggumam sambil melihat keluar jendela.

...

 _ **21 : 40**_

"Daiki, badanku pegal. Aku ingin berendam."

"Ha? Kau ingin aku mengisikan bak mandi?"

Akashi mengambil handuknya dan handuk Aomine, "Ini sudah malam, kau mau bergantian menggunakan kamar mandi?"

Seperti mendapat sebuah keberuntungan, wajah Aomine menjadi senang, "Sei aku–"

"Aku lelah Daiki."

Dan tiga kata itu seketika meruntuhkan rasa senang Aomine. "Baiklah.."

...

 _ **22 : 05**_

Aomine mengusap rambut Akashi dengan handuk kecil, Akashi sendiri dengan nyaman duduk di antara kaki Aomine.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ponsel Aomine berdering. Beberapa detik di awal, Aomine mengabaikannya. Ia lebih senang mengeringkan rambut Akashi ketimbang mengangkat telepon.

"Daiki, angat teleponmu. Bunyinya berisik."

" _Che_. Menganggu saja." dengan malas Aomine mengangkat teleponnya. Sedangkan Akashi menyenderkan tubuhnya di tubuh Aomine.

" _Mo–_ "

" _AOMINECCHI! BAGAIMANA ACARANYA?!"_

Reflek, Aomine menjauhkan ponselnya. Akashi yang cukup terganggu sedikit menjauhkan diri dari bagian kiri dan memeluk tangan kanan Aomine yang bebas.

"Kise, ini sudah malam. Apa kau tidak takut tetanggamu terganggu?"

" _Hehehe gomen Aominecchi.. Ne, ne, bagaimana acaranya tadi? Lancarkah?"_

"Acara? Apa maksudmu?"

" _Eh? Bukannya tadi Aominecchi pergi sama Akashicchi?"_

"Iya, lalu?"

" _Pergi merayakan anniv kan?"_

"Eh?" Aomine memandang Akashi yang memandang balik dirinya.

"Tunggu.." ia melihat tanggalan. "OH! Jadi ini hari jadi kita ya Sei?"

" _Eh?"_ –dari seberang sana terdengar suara bingung Kise.

"Ah.. Aku baru ingat ini hari jadi kita.." kata Akashi.

" _EEHHH!? Tunggu! Akashicchi!?"_

"Ada apa Ryota?" Aomine sedikit mendekatkan ponselnya dengan Akashi.

" _T-tidak ssu.."_

" _Ne_ Ryota," Akashi mengambil alih ponsel Aomine.

" _Iya ssu?"_

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan kami, Ryota." –dan seketika panggilan dikahiri oleh Akashi.

Ia mematikan ponsel Aomine, "Ada apa Sei? Kenapa tiba-tiba ditutup?"

Akashi mengubah posisinya jadi menghadap Aomine dan mencangkup pipinya, "Kau tidak mau merayakannya?"

Aomine mulai tahu kearah mana kejadian selanjutnya, "Tapi bukankah kau tadi–"

"Itu sebelum aku ingat ini hari yang penting Daiki. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau–"

"AKU MAU!" Aomine mengatakannya dengan keras.

"Hmp–" Akashi terlihat menahan tawa. 'Chu~' ia mengecup bibir Aomine sekilas, "Tolong jangan keras-keras, besok aku harus bekerja." katanya diakhiri senyum yang menurut Aomine sedikit 'nakal'. Dan dengan susah Aomine mengangguk sebagai balasan.

FIN

...Hai. Lama tak jumpa..ehehe..  
...Saya tidak tahu harus komen apa TvT Maaf kalau lama tidak update, saya sibuk RL /sok sibuk /kayak ada yang nunggu aja /jleb  
Ahahah.. Maaf kalau penulisan saya jadi aneh dan membosankan  
Umm... Gini aja kali yah?  
Makasih untuk yang sudah baca!  
Btw di bawah ada omake~

Omake

"Daiki! Matikan ponselmu yang berbunyi terus!" suara teriakan Akashi menganggu Aomine yang sedang berendam.

"Argh. Ponsel sialan. Tidak tahu orang sedang lelah sehabis bekerja apa?" Aomine terpaksa menyudahi acara berendamnya dan mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya.

" _Moshi moshi Aominecchi?"_ –suara Kise terdengar.

"Hah? Ada apa kau menelepon lagi? Tidak tahu apa orang sedang asik berendam?" nada Aomine sangat malas.

" _Habis aku penasaran ssu! Kemarin kan Aominecchi dan Akashicchi lupa hari jadi kalian, kok bisa!?"_

Aomine diam sebentar, "Memang kenapa kalau aku lupa hari jadiku dengannya?"

" _Hari jadi itu kan special ssu!"_

" _Special_? Hmph," Aomine terdengar sedikit mengendus. "Dengar Ryota. Bukan hari jadi pun menurutku setiap hari yang aku habiskan dengan Sei itu sangat _special_."

Kise terdengar diam sebentar, _"Mou! Aku tidak tahu Aominecchi seromantis itu ssu! Aku rasa wajahku memerah sekarang!"_

"Hei hei, itu bukan gombalan untukmu." Aomine tersenyum geli.

" _Yasudah deh, rasa penasaranku juga sudah terpuaskan~ Jya Aominecchi, baik-baik ya sama Akashicchi!~"_

"Iya iya,"

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Aomine menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Untung saja Akashi tidak ada di sini–

' _Brug!'_ Aomine merasakan berat pada punggungnya.

"S-Sei.."

"Diamlah." Akashi mempererat pelukannya. Dapat terlihat dari ujung mata Aomine bahwa telinga Akashi memerah.

'Ugh, aku ingin menyerangnya..' batin Aomine tersiksa.


End file.
